


A light called you

by Kaesteranya



Series: Songs for Middle-distance Runners [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he likes you against the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light called you

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 7, 2006.

Kanda will never tell Lavi this, but he likes him best when he’s set against some sort of light, be it the ill illumination within the Dark Order headquarters, or the sun itself. Everything about the young Bookman is radiant, from his hair to his eyes right down to his smile – every inch of him makes Kanda’s stomach do the sort of flips that they’re not supposed to, because they’re the sort of turns that can’t ever be solved by eating or doing any other thing that would normally dispel a distinct and uncomfortable sensation of that fashion. Every chance look or warm word makes him think of odd things, things like what it might be like to take those words from that mouth with his own lips, or what it might be like to feel those eyes on him as he touches himself.

 

Kanda is supposed to be a person who will let no one close to him, who fights to protect his solitude – Lavi, however, makes him almost consider the possibility of throwing that all away for just one bed and one moment.


End file.
